Alice Yabusame
アリス | romaji = Yabusame Arisu | image = Cara11-1.png | aliases = *( ) *Gonbee Yamada ( |Yamada Gonbē}}) | occupation = Convict | affiliation = Samurai Yaiba (former) | age = Over 23Alice is Reko's older brother, who is confirmed to be 23 years old. | birthday = | relatives = *Reko Yabusame (younger sister) *Unnamed mother *Unnamed father | species = Human | gender = Male | height = 186 cm (6'1") | weight = 79 kg (174.2 lbs.) | hair_color = Blue, Yellow, Magenta | eye_color = Magenta | status = *Dead *Alive (If the fake Reko isn't killed) | date_of_death = Chapter 2, Part 2 | cause_of_death = Bomb explosion }} Alice Yabusame ( アリス|Yabusame Arisu}}) is one of 20 participants chosen to play in the Death Game. He first appears inside a locker in the Red Room on the first floor. Appearance Alice has a "gaudy hairstyle," as opined by Sara; separated into two parts, the right side has long blue hair and the left side is shaved close to his head and colored into magenta and yellow stripes. He wears a striped prison uniform that is ruined at the neck and sleeves, and has handcuffs on his right arm. He also has a chain and ball wrapped around his waist. Being a participant of the Death Game, he also wears a collar device around his neck. Personality Alice has a short fuse and is one of the few participants that has little trust for the rest of the group. Because of his attitude in that no one can be trusted, he tends to go off on his own and often pushes others away when they wish to work or talk with him. He is quite aggressive in the way he speaks, but with enough persuasion and trust he can be kind and helpful. His mother tried to raise him like he was a girl during his childhood. Because of this, he often speaks in a feminine manner. History Background Alice used to be a part of Samurai Yaiba along with Reko and a few others. He was sent to jail after committing a murder and broke off from the band. The Death Game Alice is introduced after the rest of the participants, as he hid as soon as the game started. After Sara finds him hiding in a locker in the red room, he passes out and has to be carried to the Lobby. Once awake he gives the alias "Gonbee Yamada", by request of Reko - who is actually his younger sister, and is very suspicious of Sara after hearing her shooting the dummies in the blue room. His true identity and relation to Reko is revealed in the first Main Game, as his name and "occupation" (murderer) are found on a torn piece of paper. Alice's fate in the second chapter is up to Sara's choices. If Sara chooses to kill the fake Reko in the Sub game, Alice will be killed by an exploding fake Reko head in the Room of lies. If the fake Reko is not killed, Alice will survive but both Rekos will die. Appellations Game participants= |-|Organization members= Trivia *His likes are listed as nooks, stripes, and musical instruments in his character profile. )|date=May 30, 2019|author=Nankidai|publisher=Pixiv|language=Japanese}} *Alice had a 6.6% chance of winning the Death Game. *In an early version of the game, Alice was a female who played a "bad" guy. While Nankidai really did like her design and wanted to use her somewhere, since there is Shin, Nankidai didn't want another character in a similar role.6th Broadcast of “Kimigashine” × “The Other World's Leading Role is Us!" **This version of Alice also shows up in the face-gif on Kimigashine's RPG Atsumaru's website and her silhouette appears as one of the characters in the title and save screen's background. *Alice may be named after the hit rock band, Alice in Chains, due to the fact that prisoners are commonly referred to as being "in chains." *His mother tried to raise him as a girl, and her second child as a boy. That's why he sometimes slips into effeminate dialect, and why Reko slips into masculine pronouns. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Participants Category:Males